


The Thirst Account

by binary_bastard



Series: The Thirst Account [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Confessions, Explicit Language, Getting Together, Hinata has a Kageyama stan account, Hinata is thirsty, Implied Sexual Content, KageHina - Freeform, Kinda?, M/M, Sexual Humor, Thirst Tweets, This Is Kinda Funny, reading funny tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: Hinata's Tobio thirst account gets exposed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Thirst Account [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769359
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	The Thirst Account

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a tweet by @ keijikids on twitter. My wonderful beta (i lov u Ana !!) reader happened to retweet it and i literally couldn't stop laughing. truly a masterpiece on keijikids part, and well for me,,,, all y'all'll be the judge of that i guess. here's the original tweet: https://twitter.com/keijikids/status/1264953611424894979?s=20

Hinata Shouyou had a thirst account. Yes, he was a V League player and if the media found out about his secret thirst tweets it would be detrimental to his career, but Hinata had a thirst account. And he loved it. His public twitter obviously had a plethora of followers, he was a famous volleyball player now! He really didn't expect that his secret account would end up having nearly twice the amount of fans. Hinata had oh-so-inconspicuously chosen the username "Sunshine21" and when Twitter asked for a name to display on his profile he populated the box with a shining sun, the true emoji form of his personality. In hindsight, he really shouldn't have been making thirst posts in the first place, nevermind about a fellow player.

Kageyama had always been wildly more attractive than him and Olympic training had only developed that more. He wasn't really scrawny in high school (at least not as bad as Tsukishima), but he wasn't quite built like Bokuto, Kuroo, or Daichi either. Training changed that. His shoulders and thighs had filled out more, leaving nothing to the imagination if he wore any sort of tightly fitted outfit. When Hinata watched him and his newly formed muscles in all their glory in Brazil, he knew that he was done for.

After they both became well known in V League, it got out that they were inseparable in high school, and there's nothing TV networks want more than drama like this. Hinata found himself standing shoulder to shoulder with his former teammate (and victim of anonymous thirst tweets) in front of a big fancy TV camera, set to go live in three, two, one…

This wasn't as bad as he expected. Hinata was more worried for Kageyama and his lack of social skills but it seems he wasn't entirely useless. He knew when to smile and when to laugh and that seemed to be enough. Since Shouyou was the ever so chatty one, he was up first to read tweets about himself. He'd seen the videos online, and the thing that scared him most was having to read all of the mean things people said about him. But as he looked down at the first one and began to read, it was, nice? Well, it was more thirsty than anything, akin to his own private stan account.

He made it through two more, doing his best not to blush at the vulgar things people were saying about him. He reasoned with himself, thinking that he's probably said things a hundred times worse about Kageyama. And all of those things were about to come out on live television, unbeknownst to him.

Kageyama's turn couldn't come soon enough. It inevitably rolled around and much to Hinata's surprise, he began to read, "@Sunshine21 says..."

_Oh no. Oh, fuck no._

"...I want Tobio to shove his [censored] in my [censored] and rearrange my guts until I can't walk." Their host made some jokes, but Hinata wasn't paying attention. All of his futile attempts not to turn a tomato shade failed, and he felt his cheeks burn under the stage lights. Kageyama laughed along with the host, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Another from @Sunshine21..." As he read the name, he glanced the slightest bit at his counterpart.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"I wish I could sit on Tobio's fat [censored] and ride him into the sunset."

They were choosing his worst tweets! Kageyama sent him a mischievous slide glace and Hinata knew what was coming. He braced himself, waiting to be called out on his simping. He had never wished more that he had a humiliation fetish because oh boy was he humiliated.

"One last one from our dear friend Sunshine," Kageyama grinned, looking down in an attempt to hide his growing smile. Hinata prepared for the worst, praying that his rival and friend wasn't about to read some tweet about Hinata wanting his babies. "I wish Kageyama would sweep me off of my feet and kiss me." Wait, what? That was quite possibly the tamest tweet Hinata had ever sent. He remembered that one vividly. He had just made the account after seeing Kageyama playing in Rio. Unresolved feelings from years past came back to eat away at his soul, and he just wanted to be with his best friend.

Before the confusion could fully settle, he was falling. Well, falling wasn't the right word. It was more like being dipped, the same way people did during fancy dances. It was as if he was being _swept off of his feet_.

Wait…

Kageyama was kissing him, one arm snug around his waist and the other tucked under his chin with his thumb caressing Hinata's jawline. Hinata was being kissed, hard and slow, just how he always imagined it would be. Ideally, it would have been a little more romantic than a comedy show set, but they made do. The press of someone's lips against his had never felt so right, and for the first time in his life, Hinata wasn't afraid to kiss back. The setter pulled away ever so slightly, his lips nipping at Hinata's earlobe before he whispered, "I'll save the other stuff for later."

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone before you tell me how horrible this is please remember that i havent slept in about 30 hours and i literally opened a word doc to start this fic about two hours ago so it is not as edited as it could be, although my lovely beta (@AnarchyAngel) did a wonderful job correcting my mistakes.
> 
> Also I haven't dedicated a fic to anyone in forever, but this is for the Beta Chain groupchat and our Tobio thirst. Thank you for Hinata's thirst tweets and for all the love and support while i write horrible gay porn. you guys are the best.
> 
> Hope y'all've gotten more sleep than i have,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
